Difficulty
Introduction The difficulty is a number (color coded) that shows the difficulty of a level in Run 3. Color code Rankings Easy |- ! style="background-color:aqua; color:black" |2 | Very easy |These levels are considered to be very easy. Most of the beginners can finish it in one take. Only careless or playing not seriously will lead to failure. |These levels are common in the first batch of levels, but are less common later. They are for tutorials and beginners. | |- ! style="background-color:skyblue; color:black" |3 | Easy |These levels are considered to be easy, but some beginners make need to take a few more attempts in order to finish the level. |Common at first, but appears rarely in the later part of the game. | |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:white" |4 | Not too easy |These levels are considered to be slightly harder than easy, but still far from medium. |Common at first, but appears rarely in the later part of the game. | |- ! style="background-color:navy; color:white" |5 | Almost medium |These levels are about to reach medium standards, but not quite reaching its difficulty, being slightly easier. |Common level difficulty throughout the game. | |} Medium |- ! style="background-color:darkgreen; color:white" |7 | Over medium |These levels are slightly harder than Medium. It is often caused by the amount of holes/crumbling tiles, and the size of the platforms. |These levels are common during the starting tunnels, but less common in the later ones. | |- ! style="background-color:yellow; color:black" |8 | Above medium |These levels are considered to be nearly hard, but not quite enough. Can be challenging. |Appears rarely at first, but becomes more and more common in the later part of the game. | |} Hard |- ! style="background-color:#ff0000; color:black" |10 | Hard |These levels are quite hard, and skilled players may have difficulty in defeating it. |These levels are sprinkled in the game, but are less common in the Main Tunnel. | |- ! style="background-color:#dc143c; color: white" |11 | Extra hard |These levels are really challenging, and sometimes it requires luck to finish. |Common in the later parts of the game. | |- ! style="background-color:#ff00ff; color:black" |12 | Insanely hard |These levels are so hard that skilled players may take about 6~10 attempts to beat this. |These levels are rare. Most of these levels are on the poll. | |- ! style="background-color:#000000; color:white" |13 | Hell |These levels (may contain minigames) are so hard that you think you may not be able to finish it. It requires maximum skills to finish. |Extremely rare. There are only 4 levels in this category, which are Plan A, part 16 anything Level U-8/Bridge, Level I-5, and Plan A, part 14. Mostly, this type of difficulty is given to the winners of this poll. | |} Trivia * There is once a difficulty called "Almost impossible", but it is now scrapped. The reason is that there are not enough Hard levels, so there will not be enough levels in Almost impossible difficulty. All levels in the difficulty are now moved to Insanely hard difficulty. * This level coding is mostly based on the one in Candy Crush Saga Wiki. * There are only 5 Hell levels in Run 3 (So far), being Plan A, part 16, the winner of both Hardest level polls, Level U-8/Bridge, Level I-5, Plan A part 14, and Box Storage Area, part 7/Bridge. * The "Real hard" difficulty name has now been changed to "Hard", since we needed a flat-out 'hard difficulty'. The color that represents this is not changed. Category:Data Category:Browse Category:WikiRelated Category:Difficulty